


they changed the lions in minecraft

by unsungillumination



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri Plays Minecraft, Gamer AU - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, established dimilix, it's a Gamer AU. i wrote another Gamer AU., minecraft au, twitch au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/pseuds/unsungillumination
Summary: dimitri was slain by Polar Bear—in which sylvain introduces dimitri to the world of minecraft to help him cope with his insomnia, felix is a supportive Gamer Boyfriend™, and the true dirt house was the friends we made along the way.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Annette Fantine Dominic, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Mercedes von Martritz, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 49
Kudos: 436





	they changed the lions in minecraft

**Author's Note:**

> what's up, gamers.

Ingrid is suspicious, because Ingrid is chronically suspicious of Sylvain and so should be, but Sylvain’s actual intention is just to give Dimitri something constructive to do when inevitably he fails to sleep and stumbles out of bed at something in the AM. It is also, partially, to funnel clout to Sylvain’s eclectic Twitch channel, as he elects to introduce Dimitri to Minecraft Live On Camera.

“I’m an artist, Felix,” he says, when Felix rounds on him snapping something about exploiting the Prince of all Fodlan and also his unfortunate boyfriend for views. “If I see an opportunity for greatness, I take it.”

The damage, anyway, is done; Dimitri now plays Minecraft on the nights he cannot sleep (which is most), and on prompting from Sylvain’s eager audience in what he sees as a fulfilment of duty to his subjects, creates a Twitch account of his own—though the odd hours he keeps means he is streaming primarily to those not on his continent at all.

Following this: Sylvain never takes full responsibility for his actions (“I’m an _artist_ , Felix, I work in _concepts_ , not specifics”) and it’s left to Felix to stumble slightly more blearily out of bed after Dimitri on his AM Minecraft escapades, on the days he can spare the sleep, which is officially not often but in practice, being the doting and ever-in-denial boyfriend that he is, is near always, and he accepts both the consequences and Dimitri’s bumbling apologies the following sleep-deprived day.

(The result, of course, as Felix never does anything by halves, is a near-impenetrable fortress, complete with a wall of swords and a series of incomprehensibly jumbled item chests which makes Sylvain weep with despair, and Dimitri, exiled to a small corner of the world in which he quietly, and with great joy, farms.)

* * *

DABlaiddyd

**Getting started on Minecraft!**

“Felix and I are playing in the same world,” Dimitri says. He pans the camera around; a large, in-progress fort is visible in the distance. “He’s not online right now, but he’s making great strides. I don’t want to ruin his hard work with my inexperience, though, so I’ll be largely doing my own thing, at least until I get my bearings.” He starts pawing at some dirt. “Still, it’s nice to have a bed to return to.”

> 3lflynnah: use a tool to mine

“Oh, thank you.” Dimitri pulls out a wooden pickaxe and returns to the dirt. “Felix gave this to me.” He beams at the generosity of his boyfriend.

> Wrynespe: ur highness u don’t use a pickaxe on dirt
> 
> pederast1819: SHOVEL
> 
> Advokat1: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo
> 
> puppypooper420: prince aint a gamer this countrys doomed
> 
> kn0thead: the chat is moving so fast nobody will know im gay

“Thank you all for your suggestions,” Dimitri says brightly. “I apologise in advance if I do not respond. The chat moves rather quickly, and, well, I have a hard time focusing on both your conversation and the game. Oh, and call me Dimitri, please.”

> Tenatima: ITS OK
> 
> knotbr34k3r: play the game have fun!!

“Thank you,” Dimitri beams. “Felix is always telling me to watch out for—” he pauses, thinking. “Ogres?”

> rnalhoax: shrek is life
> 
> depraterr: TROLLS

“Trolls,” Dimitri amends. “That was it. But the majority of gamers I’ve met have been very kind to me.” 

> lyrishi: oh you sweet summer child
> 
> Aimalth: PRINCE DIMITRI IS A CINNAMON ROLL
> 
> TalkWarrior: gamers have layers
> 
> Aimalth: TOO GOOD FOR THIS WORLD TOO PURE

“You will have to be patient with me,” Dimitri continues. “I’m very new to this game, after all, and I—oh,” he frowns. “I died?”

He died. It’s gotten to be night in-game while he was speaking and a skeleton shot him from across the lake.

> stevefromcostco: F
> 
> SquidwardSword: f
> 
> GoodCuckCharlie: F
> 
> poggerz6969: FFFFF
> 
> OooohBrrrrrn: press f

“Where are my items?”

> SexyPancakes: u lose them when u die

Dimitri looks so utterly devastated by this that the chat hastens to inform him that three blocks of dirt and the half-broken pickaxe he’d used, incorrectly, to obtain them, are easily replaced, and not all that much of a loss.

(It takes a few more false starts, and some mourning after a fox that the chat had collectively named their god before its untimely fall off a tall mountain, but Dimitri’s online Minecraft Adventure officially begins, after that.)

* * *

DABlaiddyd

**Playing more Minecraft!**

“By the way… what does it mean, when you all say ‘F’?”

> TheOGfishbowl: F

* * *

DABlaiddyd

**Showing my friend Ingrid my Minecraft**

“I’m not a gamer,” is the first thing Ingrid says, as soon as Dimitri switches the camera on.

> ArachnidsPlay8oy: whos ingrid

“I’m Ingrid,” says Ingrid, which is the second thing Ingrid says.

“This is Ingrid,” says Dimitri, marking the third thing said on stream. “She’s not a gamer, but she’s a dear friend who wanted to see—”

“I want to see what’s been occupying all Dimitri’s time,” Ingrid says, “especially when he’s supposed to be sleeping.”

“That’s rather hypocritical,” Dimitri retorts. “You’re always awake at the same time as I am.”

“Show me the game,” Ingrid says, more loudly, so Dimitri begins to walk Ingrid around his Minecraft territory.

The territory:

1) A small farm, of beetroot and wheat.

2) Hut #1, which is dirt.

3) Hut #2, which is across a large lake and a small forest from Hut #1, and is dirt, and also unrefined cobblestone.

4) Enormous field of animals which were there anyway. (“Why don’t you pen them?” asks Ingrid, and Dimitri says, “I want them to have their freedom.”)

And 5) In the distance, an enormous, elaborate stone fortress.

“That’s Felix’s,” says Dimitri.

“Aren’t you two together?” Ingrid says. “Don’t you share a living space?”

Dimitri shakes his head. “Not for the time being,” he says. “I haven’t quite got my bearings yet, and I’d like to get on my feet before I impose on him. I don’t want to be a freeloader.”

> Liquidddddddddddd: his highness is a self-made man

“He wouldn’t mind,” says Ingrid.

“Of course not,” says Dimitri, his face going soft and gross the way it always does when Felix comes up, “but I would like to have a little more to offer him.”

Ingrid looks at Dimitri’s little dirt hut and watches him splash across the lake. He pauses mid-swim to allow a squid to cross him without disturbing it. “Why do you have two houses?”

“I have a lot of items,” Dimitri explains. The chat informs Ingrid that the items are mainly accidentally collected grass and various saplings; i.e. functionally worthless. “I don’t want to move them all over. I don’t have the room.”

“Well, you should build a bridge,” Ingrid says. “So you don’t have to keep fighting the wilderness between houses.”

Dimitri’s eye goes wide.

“Ingrid,” he says. “You are a genius.”

Ingrid rolls her eyes, but grins back at him. “Hey, give me Felix’s laptop,” she says. “I’ll help.”

(Which is how Dimitri ends up teaching Ingrid how to play Minecraft. And also Ingrid spills apple juice onto Felix’s custom gamer keyboard, which nearly makes him pass out.)

* * *

DABlaiddyd

**Ashe is setting up a server so I can play Minecraft with my friends**

“Ashe set up a… a ‘server’,” Dimitri tells the camera, glowing. “From what I understand, it allows my friends to play in the same world as me. So you will see my friends, now, also. I am sure you are all tired of seeing only my face, so I’m excited to introduce them.”

> White_tomefaire: your highness we’re watching for you dont be down on yourself

“There’s no need to call me by my title, please,” Dimitri says, but smiles and adds, “Thank you, White_tomefaire.”

> White_tomefaire: SENPAI NOTICED ME

Ashe emerges from under the desk where he was fiddling with some cables. “It should work now,” he says anxiously. “Do you want to test it off-stream?”

“No, let’s do it now,” Dimitri says, visibly excited. “Thank you so much for helping me.”

“It’s no trouble,” says Ashe, lightly pink and clearly camera-shy. “I—I hope it works, is all.”

“I’m sure it does,” says Dimitri confidently, and then it doesn’t work. “Ah…”

“Sorry,” Ashe says, clearly mortified and frowning at the screen.

The stream: _We’ll be right back!_

“We’re back,” Ashe says, some minutes later, frown smoothed out and Dimitri looking incredibly sheepish. “Sorry about that!”

“Please don’t apologise,” Dimitri says. “It was my fault.”

> canto: what happened

“I told Dimitri to name some files, but it turned out he just named them in his head instead of giving them real names, so a bunch of stuff didn’t work,” says Ashe, looking valiantly non-judgemental.

Dimitri murmurs, “I did not know files had real names. Sorry.”

> dartingblow: wtf his highness is so cute
> 
> epickillsjosh07: **DIMITRI
> 
> Steal_your_gurl: DIMITRI NOT HIS HIGHNESS
> 
> bladebrreaker: thx tech support guy

* * *

DABlaiddyd

**Learning Minecraft animals (featuring Felix)**

“This is you,” Felix says, clicking gently at a pig in their farm and coaxing him carefully forward with a carrot. “You see?”

“I do not,” Dimitri says, hopping dutifully over to view the pig. It is entranced with Felix, or with the carrot. “Will you explain?”

Felix sets a saddle on the pig. “He looks so foolish,” he says. “Look at him. Cute, though,” he adds grudgingly, observing the pig’s wide-set eyes.

“Ah,” says Dimitri, tiredly fond.

“But useful sometimes,” Felix adds, “if you know how to handle him.” He hops onto the saddle and coaxes the pig forward with the carrot, now dangling from a stick. The pig crawls forward slowly, pursuing the carrot. “I’d say I handled him well this time.”

> sylanderer: felix ffs keep it pg stop riding ur bf live on stream :/

The stream ends then, because Dimitri is spluttering too badly to continue.

* * *

DABlaiddyd

**Building a bridge (and Dedue is here!)**

“Dedue is here today,” Dimitri tells the audience.

Dedue, in the background, looks up and waves. “I will not get in the way,” he says.

“You could never get in the way, Dedue,” Dimitri says, turning around.

“Shouldn’t you face the camera?”

“O-oh, yes. Thank you.” Dimitri turns back. “I am sorry to turn my back on you, everyone.”

> Circadianbeat33: HES SO CUTE
> 
> stevefromcostco: omg my baby is a dork <3
> 
> Heartse3ker: Guys hes the real prince can we not

“My bridge project is well underway,” Dimitri says happily. He is placing blocks with deep inefficiency, moving several steps before carefully considering and placing each cube of dirt. This is unnecessary, and the chat elects to tell him so. “I apologise. I’m still quite new to this. I worry I will place them incorrectly if I am not careful.” His smile is sheepish. “Please be patient with me.”

> Ultimategamesyoutube: u can just break them and place them again

“I don’t want to sacrifice the durability of my tools…”

> John_xxx: hi your highness!! you can just make more!!!

“Dimitri, please,” says Dimitri, nodding. “Of course, but resources are precious, and I’m training myself into a habit of valuing them. I don’t want to waste them just because I have been careless…” He hesitates. “I do enough of that in my real life, if I am honest, and I would rather not live out my clumsiness in this game, as well.”

The Blaiddyd line’s uncontrollable strength is well-known. The chat mulls this over and then returns to spamming Dimitri with pogs.

The project is progressing well by the third in-game night; the bridge has morphed from a single line of dirt to a slightly more elaborate construction of dirt, wood, and stone, with the initial Dirt Component now functioning as a flowerbed barrier. It was Dedue’s idea. Dedue has moved from Dimitri’s work desk to sit beside him at the computer and is offering helpful direction—Dedue, it transpires, sometimes plays the game himself.

“Well, you must join me on stream properly sometime,” Dimitri says, to general enthusiasm.

“I wouldn’t be of much interest,” Dedue says. “I mostly farm.”

> minecr4ftdick420: FARMING CHANNEL
> 
> NAME1UNKNOWN: WE WANNA SEE U FARM
> 
> infinitemaggick: ALL WE DO IS FARM ULL FIT RIGHT IN
> 
> sheef: pog

“Perhaps I will consider it,” says Dedue, with a shy little smile.

Dimitri chooses this moment to be knocked off his bridge into a lake.

“What is that?! A—a manta ray…?”

“That’s a phantom,” Dedue informs him, peering at the screen. A swooping shape is visible by moonlight.

“Why is it attacking me?” Dimitri asks, sounding deeply hurt on a personal level.

“It attacks if you haven’t slept in three days.”

“There are consequences to not sleeping?”

“Yes,” Dedue says, long-suffering. “In real life, as well.”

The phantom swoops again, and again, and Dimitri swipes at it a few times with his sword before struggling out of the lake and putting it down for good. It shrieks as it dies, dropping a membrane. Dimitri gingerly collects it.

“I didn’t take damage,” he says, looking at his hearts.

“Are you on Peaceful mode?” asks Dedue.

“Yes… But it attacked me.”

“They swoop,” says Dedue. “But they don’t do damage in Peaceful mode. Perhaps you stumbled from the surprise.”

Dimitri looks uncomfortably at the newly acquired membrane. “I killed it,” he says.

“It appeared hostile,” says Dedue.

“It couldn’t even fight back,” says Dimitri, and the rest of the bridge construction feels a little morose after that.

* * *

sylanderer

**FUCKING UP SOME #GAMERS | APEX**

“Oh, hey, wait, Dimitri’s calling,” Sylvain says, and stops dead in the middle of his Apex stream, and also the map.

> readyplayernone: SYLANDER YOUR FUCKING DYING

“What’s up,” says Sylvain into the phone, not turning off voice chat.

“ _Sylvain_ ,” says Dimitri, “ _how do I make the monsters go away?_ ”

“ _Is that the fucking prince_ ,” says one of Sylvain’s teammates on voice chat, unfamiliar with his antics and his friends in high places.

“Uh, is that like a philosophical question, buddy,” Sylvain says, and Dimitri says, “ _No, it’s about Minecraft_.”

> sw0rdp14y: the prince plays minecraft???
> 
> epicgamerbigdick: pog

“I thought I helped you set it to Peaceful mode,” says Sylvain.

“ _You did_ ,” comes Dimitri’s quiet voice. “ _They don’t damage me, I just—when I see them, I swipe instinctively._ ” A pause. “ _And… I miss eating food._ ”

Sylvain says, “Hold on a sec,” and turns to wink at the camera. “Sorry, kids, I’m out for today—gotta play tech support for His Highness,” and switches off both his stream and his PlayStation in the middle of the game.

“ _Were you streaming?_ ” Dimitri says guiltily. “ _I didn’t mean to interrupt._ ”

“Nah, it’s cool! I was losing anyway.”

“ _Your sportsmanship can’t be that poor, Sylvain._ ”

“Don’t bet on it,” says Sylvain, his wink somehow audible. “You want it back on Survival?”

“ _Yes, please_ ,” says Dimitri apologetically, “ _but if there’s a way to—to ensure I don’t see monsters at all? I don’t like fighting them._ ” He hesitates. “ _When I see them, I—I attack before I can think about it, and I—I don’t like that. I don’t want to do that. Especially if they’re not hurting me. I—”_

“Whoa, there,” says Sylvain, “hey, it’s okay. I’ll turn off mobs for you, okay? Don’t get worked up. Minecraft’s meant to be fun.”

“ _Sorry_ ,” Dimitri mumbles.

“Don’t sweat it,” Sylvain assures him, and proceeds to walk him through the process of /gamerule doMobSpawning false.

* * *

DABlaiddyd

**Playing more Minecraft with Felix :-)**

“It’s what gamers say to pay respects,” says Felix, and Dimitri makes a delighted sound of comprehension, the long-standing mystery finally solved.

* * *

sylanderer

**BEATBOXING EBOY PLAYS APEX**

“ _Sylvain, is it true that you can tame cats and dogs?!_ ”

“…Sorry, gang, gotta go help my buddy again.”

“ _Please don’t pick up my calls if you’re mid-stream!_ ”

“Like I’d miss _this_.”

* * *

**Helping Felix with our fortress (+ Q &A with Felix!)**

> LetsPlayyyee: are u two dating?????????????

“How many times—” Felix begins, but Dimitri places a hand on his arm and smiles at the camera.

“Yes,” he says. “I’m Felix’s boyfriend.”

Those in the chat who did not know this already go briefly nuts while Felix rolls his eyes, which does not at all disguise his faint flush. Dimitri beams, a little flushed himself, presumably at the opportunity to refer to himself as Felix’s.

> xXgamerdude2000Xx: does that make lonewolf06 a prince too

Dimitri opens his mouth, but Felix says, “ _Absolutely not_ ,” which makes Dimitri laugh.

> skeletor69: felix wouldnt be a prince unless there married and dimitris the king
> 
> umbra11eeech: OMG ARE U TWO GONNA GET MARRIED

“I thought they were going to ask questions about Minecraft,” Felix mutters, and Dimitri laughs again and says affectionately, “You’re the one who warned me about the internet.”

> EffeCtNuLL: um they cant get married his highness has to marry someone his family chooses

“If they start talking about fucking politics I’m just going to go hunting,” Felix complains. “Hey, call him Dimitri.”

Dimitri kisses his temple. “I can marry whomever I like,” he says. “Don’t worry about that.”

> EffeCtNuLL: uh idt u understand the monarchy
> 
> riposte23: are you kidding @EffeCtNuLL
> 
> gambitze: HES LITERALLY THE FUCKING PRINCE I HATE YALL

“Ask something that’s not about our relationship,” Felix orders.

> Fistfairey: whens ur next stream lonewolf06

“Next time Dimitri’s busy with work.”

> xxxblazeXcrushxxx: do u have pets!!

“Cats.”

“Felix, your answers are too short,” Dimitri admonishes.

“You answer them, then.”

> xStardewJessx: sylanderer said felix cried on ur first date is that true?????

“Never mind,” says Felix, furiously, and the stream cuts off to Dimitri’s raucous laughter.

* * *

DABlaiddyd

**Learning more crafts :-) (featuring Annette)**

Annette is there when Dimitri first discovers that you can make food, actual baked goods, and not just charred meat. He’s been told this, of course, but given Felix has long since given up on explaining to Dimitri what a “wiki” is and he insists to the chat that looking things up is cheating—

> BoHunky: it’s not
> 
> FantasticToes: please stop eating rotten flesh

—it’s taken some time for Dimitri to figure out that the cake in the crafting recipe book can actually, in actual fact, be crafted.

Annette is the perfect companion for this discovery, as she is equally enthusiastic about the creation of food and roughly as clumsy about it in real life as Dimitri is in-game—something Dimitri has to comfort her about repeatedly, as it is much easier to cook in a game of cubes than it is in a kitchen of utensils and fire and real edibles, and therefore she is much more impressive than he is.

They make a cake and struggle to eat it for a good few minutes, as Dimitri’s refusal to consult a wiki renders them ignorant of the fact that cakes must be placed before consumption. And then, upsettingly, it is destroyed and must be re-made a few times, as they simply circle it on the floor before crumbling it to nothing, unaware that they cannot eat when their player characters are not hungry.

> tag_me_if_sylanderer_dies: RIGHT CLICK

It is delicious, once they manage, or they assume it must be. Dimitri mourns the loss of resources. Annette mourns that Dimitri accidentally managed to eat more than she did, so he makes her another. Then they make cookies with the cocoa beans that Felix foraged in his last biome expedition, and save him none of them.

“He doesn’t like sweets,” Annette comforts Dimitri, who feels bad about potentially hurting Felix’s feelings, while the chat informs them that due to the low in-game nourishment value of cookies, Felix The Real Gamer wouldn’t have wanted them anyway. Then they make soup.

Dimitri’s farm is going nicely and he has a slightly unreasonable crop of beetroots—“Nobody likes beetroots this much, Dimitri!”—so they make a lot of beetroot soup, which Annette gingerly saves for Mercedes the next time she deigns to join the server. They make mushroom stew, because during the few times Dimitri has gone exploring with Felix, Felix had tossed all the ‘useless’ goods and Dimitri had diligently gone and picked them all up, disliking waste, which included a lot of mushrooms.

> manweed420: u guys can also get mushroom stew from mooshrooms

“What’s a Mooshroom,” Dimitri says, and Annette shrugs, and they don’t consult a wiki. Instead they make rabbit stew out of all the rabbits who had ill-advisedly jumped off one of Felix’s tall cliffs, which Dimitri wishes they wouldn’t do, because it is upsetting to hear them cry out. But the soup is of average nourishment value.

Two full chests of food later, Dimitri suddenly remembers he has yet to eat anything in real life since yesterday, and so the stream ends, and Annette burns some bread in his oven, which they happily eat.

* * *

DABlaiddyd

**Felix yells at me**

“You didn’t save me any of Annette’s food?!”

* * *

DABlaiddyd

**Peaceful Minecraft stream (with Mercedes)**

“Why, Dimitri,” Mercedes says, with her signature gentle smile. “It seems you’ve found a way to make things of your own, after all.”

Dimitri _beams_ , and the chat runs wild, taking to Mercedes immediately. “Mercedes tried to teach me to sew a few years ago,” he says. “It was an ill-fated attempt, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, you learned just fine,” Mercedes tells him. “We are all adept at different things. I’ve never been good at video games, you know.”

“Nor have I,” says Dimitri. “You ought to play with us, Mercedes. It’s very calming.”

“Annie says so, too,” Mercedes says, giggling. “But I kept falling into pits and dropping her things into lava, so she gave up.”

“You are more than welcome to drop my things into lava,” Dimitri says graciously, and fetches Felix’s laptop when Mercedes smiles and agrees.

They do no mining and plenty of crafting; Mercedes coos over Dimitri’s small family of dogs and cats, then they go on an expedition solely to pick flowers and head home to create an array of dyes before launching into a series of cubic creations. Mercedes makes some carpet from the wool they’d sheared off Dimitri’s now rather cold-looking flock of sheep and dyes it all multi-coloured, gifting it to Dimitri to furnish his shared home; then they make a few paintings and a few blue banners to hang at the entrance to the fortress.

And two beds. Dimitri blushes. “Felix has a bed,” he murmurs, “as do I, in my hut.”

“You ought to match,” Mercedes says, giving him the matching beds, and patting his head when he ducks it.

Then they make and stain some glass, just to have, and some terracotta, because Mercedes likes the patterns and thinks it would be a nice mindfulness activity for Dimitri to line them up properly. They can make a pool, she says, and Dimitri says that sounds fine so long as his cats don’t drown, because a few of them just had kittens. Dimitri dyes some leather armour for Mercedes because she likes the purple, and she enjoys it so much that she makes a matching set for her horse.

When the Minecraft sky goes dark, Dimitri guiltily takes one of Felix’s hard-won diamonds (after texting him for permission first) and they make a firework star and rocket, which they launch with Felix’s crossbow and watch together.

> _D4rk4ngel_: i dunno about u guys but this channel is curing my depression

“Thank you for joining me,” Dimitri tells Mercedes, and she kisses his cheek and waves at the camera.

* * *

DABlaiddyd

**Furnishing mine and Felix’s home :-)**

“Can I,” Dimitri says timidly. “May I place your bed next to mine?”

“What?” Felix says absently, on a killing spree.

Dimitri has collected furnishings, both from Mercedes’ visit and since, and in the process of fully moving his items into Felix’s fortress now that he feels he’s earned his place a little more, is attempting to make the Battle Station into something more of a shared home. The ballistae (redstone arrow launchers) now house little potted plants. Blue Lions banners hang from the fortified door. The main hall is carpeted, and a campfire burns brightly in the improvised fireplace. There are also a lot of swords.

There’s only one thing Dimitri hasn’t placed yet.

“In our house,” Dimitri says, more timidly. “Our Minecraft house. May I place your Minecraft bed next to mine?”

Felix, in a brief screen that will be capped and shared all over the socials within minutes, blushes furiously. “Um,” he says. “Fine. Whatever. Do whatever you want.” And then, because he is Felix: “Shut up.”

* * *

lonewolf06

**minecraft. tour of our shared home feat dablaiddyd (and all our fucking friends who won’t leave.)**

**Author's Note:**

> twitch usernames provided by an online generator, some in-game skills, and the helpful contributors on [this thread](https://twitter.com/corviiid/status/1238842236135079936). thank you.
> 
> lore:  
> 
> 
> * all of dimitri’s files are named things like Document1 and he has an on-paper list of what each of these files are.  
> Document1—password list.  
> Document2—recipe for chili felix liked.  
> Document3—photos of our cats (for some reason he compiled them in a word document)  
> etc  
> 
> * felix did in fact cry on their first date  
> 
> * sylvain's stream titles are from [this channel](https://www.twitch.tv/cloaser), which i've never watched but the guy has another video called "I asked her out... on fortnite" and when i saw it i was reasonably certain it was sylvain himself  
> 
> * dimitri's minecraft cats bring him rotten flesh as morning gifts and he literally eats it because he feels ungrateful if he doesn't.  
> 
> 
> thanks for reading. please take good care of yourselves! i am on twitter [@corviiid](https://twitter.com/corviiid) if you would like to see more of my nonsense :]


End file.
